


Happy Daydream

by Mello_Drama_Reborn



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Gen, Kinda, absolute zero, absolute zero au, nanaiwa - Freeform, unending nightmare world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_Drama_Reborn/pseuds/Mello_Drama_Reborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bards sometimes sang of a lonely minstrel, who played a song on his biwa and summoned the spirit of his fallen comrade. They said that the astral spirit took control of the minstrel's body, and therefore regained his own life at the cost of his friend's.<br/>They sang that the half-astral creature still roamed the land, perhaps waiting until the time when it would have to claim its next victim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Daydream

Bards sometimes sang of a lonely minstrel, who played a song on his biwa and summoned the spirit of his fallen comrade. They said that the astral spirit took control of the minstrel's body, and therefore regained his own life at the cost of his friend's.

They sang that the half-astral creature still roamed the land, perhaps waiting until the time when it would have to claim its next victim. 

"Hohoho, an interesting tale indeed. What do you think, my golden apostle? Shall we look into the magicks of unending life?"  
The Nightmare Fantail looked at his master with lifeless eyes.   
"Yes, master." 

It was not long until the two stood at the foot of the great mountain of Alptraume, at the head of which stood the ruins of Traumen. There they would find the Sage of Nightmares, the astral spirit which they sought. 

Floating in the center of the ruins, the Nightmare Sage smiled asleep, looking every bit a listless, defenseless creature. The Dark Sorcerer Wallenstein smirked, assuming he had the upper hand. He looked to his servant, the Nightmare Fantail, and thought him an equal match for the sage of selfsame element. 

"My apostle; Maelstrom!"  
At his master's command, the Nightmare Fantail leaped towards his foe, dark blade appearing in his hand as he closed the distance of the ruined temple with lightening speed.   
As he drew into striking range, the Nightmare Sage opened his eyes, slowly, so impossibly slow it seemed he would not possibly see the knight before he landed the savage blow. 

But he did. 

In the time it took the Dark Sorcerer to blink, his servant was sent crashing through the temple, the impact shattering several stone pillars.

"Tch-! Useless fantail, it seems I will have to rely on my own power. Abominable Guillo-"  
Before he could complete his spell, the spirit cut him short with a startling cry. In the wake of its blood-curdling screech, there was little the sorcerer could do but cover his ears, a second too late, as the sound warped into a mournful duet.

Hands falling from his ears, Wallenstein felt his consciousness fading... 

.. ... ... .

.... .. .

.. .

  
"Welcome, Merciless Dark Sorcerer."

"I'm so lonely, I'm so lonely, I'm so lonely..."

Walenstein eyes opened to a brilliant whiteness. Besides the man standing in front of him, their surroundings seemed to be cloaked in a bright haze.

"Hm. Thank you, I suppose. Is this some sort of parallel realm you created?"

"I'm so lonely, I'm so lonely, I'm so lonely..."

The Sage of Nightmares slowly shook his head. "You've been captured by my  _Happy Daydream."_

"So I'm asleep? Interesting... And what of my physical body? Are you tearing it to pieces as we speak?" Again, the Sage shook his head.

"No, your body will stay with mine beneath the rubble of the temple, and you will stay here with me forever."

"I'm so lonely, I'm so lonely, I'm so lonely..."

Wallenstein's mind flickered back to the broken pillars. Had the temple been collapsing while he fought? 

"I'm so lonely, I'm so lonely, I'm so lonely..."

"There's an annoying noise."

"I'm so lonely, I'm so lonely, I'm so lonely..."

The Sage nodded again, his serene smile never leaving his face. 

"Perhaps he will stop, now that you are here."  
He looked pleased, awaiting eternity with a listless anticipation.

The sorcerer shifted his vision around the endless dreamland, wondering if he had a spell in his arsenal capable of breaking it. He tried to summon a dark flame in his palm, only to discover that even such a simple incantation was impossible in this space, controlled entirely by the Nightmare Sage.

After a moment, the blonde spirit began to laugh.

"I'm so lonely, I'm so lonely, I'm so lonely..."

"I'm so lonely, I'm so lonely, I'm so lonely..."

"I'm so lonely, I'm so lonely, I'm so lonely..."


End file.
